Kung Fu Mob
The Kung Fu Mob was started in late 2007 by two Commandos females, one of Gattaca origins, two Whiskers, a few wild males and one Frisky male. At the start of the group Kleintjie and Clinton Baptiste established dominance, however Clinton Baptiste disappeared in April 2008 and dominance was taken by Whisker male Ningaloo. All founding members dispersed within a year except for the dominant pair. Dispersing females formed the Sequoia in 2008 and later the Ewoks in 2010. In late 2012 dominant male Ningaloo disappeared along with most of the adult males. After a group of Rascal males joined the group, Crux established dominance. In mid-2013 after a large group split, Kleintjie died leaving her young daughter Cronenberg as the new dominant female in her place. A group of rovers joined the group not long after. One of the rovers, a Van Helsing male named Priscilla, established male dominance however he was later overthrown by George Michael. A semi-habituated yet unknown female joined the group and overthrew Cronenberg. However she later disappeared, so Cronenberg re-established dominance. After Cronenberg's disappearence Starbuck became dominant, but she was lost to TB. In March 2015, the Kung Fu mob was lost after Apollo was euthanized, and the two remaining individuals were too young to wear a collar. Dominant Pair When the Kung Fu mob was formed, the dominant positions were taken by Kleintjie and Clinton Baptiste. After a few months Clinton Baptiste disappeared along with a wild meerkat. The position of dominant male was taken by Ningaloo. They held dominance for four years before Ningaloo disappeared, and Crux succeeded him. Near the end of July 2013, Kleintjie disappeared after a group split and was never seen again. Her daughter Cronenberg established dominance. In September 2013 Priscilla, George Michael, Hercule and Kokopelli joined the group, Priscilla became the new dominant male and Cronenberg's side. In November a wild female VKUF069 joined the group and overthrew Cronenberg. George Michael overthrew Priscilla that same month. In Janaury 2014, female dominance was unclear after both females gave birth. By the following month the wild female had disappeared leaving Cronenberg as the dominant female again. In August 2014, Cronenberg became ill and disappeared shortly after aborting her litter. When she failed to return, young Starbuck became the dominant female. She sadly died of TB in November, leaving the group without a dominant female. After George Michael disappeared a month later none of the remaining meerkats took up dominance as they were all sick due to TB or too young. All Known Members A list of meerkats born in or who joined Kung Fu Kleintjie (VGGF014) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Ningaloo (VWM085) Wollow (VWM105) Clinton Baptiste (VFM123) Tumbo (VKUM001) VKUM002 VKUP003 Eliot (VKUM004) McDreamy (VKUF005) Bauer (VKUM006) VKUP007 Woolf (VKUM008) Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Eagle's Claw (VKUF010) Tiger's Paw (VKUF011) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Maroon (VKUM014) Pilko (VKUF015) Beej (VKUM016) Bean (VKUF017) Oiley Doyley (VKUM018) Littl'un (VKUF019) Martini (VKUF020) Dexter (VKUP021) Wales (VKUF022) Denmark (VKUM023) Ice Man (VKUM024) VKUF025 Goose (VKUM026) Stumpy (VKUF027) Slyder (VKUF028) Hiphopopotamus (VKUM029) Rhymenoceros (VKUF030) Biffy Clyro (VKUM031) Spektor (VKUF032) VKUP033 Crescendo (VKUF034) Decresendo (VKUM035) Lord Castle (VKUM036) VKUP037 Ralston (VKUF038) Robindrew (VKUF039) Yeah Boi (VKUM040) Bebe (VKUF041) Kensie (VKUF042) VKUP043 Carcass (VKUM044) Terrorizer (VKUM045) Brutal Truth (VKUM046) Misty (VKUF047) Dave (VKUM048) Ytse (VKUM049) Nat (VKUF050) A Boy Named Sue (VKUM051) VKUP052 Ron Burgundy (VKUM053) Sex Panther (VKUM054) Tits McGee (VKUF055) VKUP056 Luka (VKUF057) Gypsy (VKUF058) Hankson (VKUM059) Pronker (VKUF060) Tyke (VKUF061) Tinker (VKUF062) Dali (VAZM005) Chaka (VAZM010) Che Che (VAZM013) VKUP063 VKUP064 Cronenberg (VKUF065) VKUP066 Squirt (VKUP067) Weenie (VKUP068) Crux (VRRM123) Potjie (VRRM136) Dizzie (VRRM139) Hazwell (VVHM028) Priscilla (VVHM031) George Michael (VVHM038) Hercule (VVHM045) Kokopelli (VSQM043) VKUF069 Apollo (VKUM070) VKUP071 VKUP072 VKUP073 VKUP074 VKUP075 VKUP076 Starbuck (VKUF077) VKUF078 Jackie Chan (VKUM079) Schlafmuezchen (VKUM080) Mulan (VKUF081) Last Known Members The Kung Fu had 2 members in March 2015. Jackie Chan (VKUM079) Schlafmuezchen (VKUM080) Rivals The Kung Fu's arch rivals are the Whiskers, and their latter enemies are the Sequoia Mob. New mobs later popped up the Kung Fu territory, these being Nequoia, Gremlins and the Ewoks, however the Nequoia and Gremlins soon moved away. In current days the Kung Fu only encounter the Whiskers and Ewoks. Filming The Kung Fu have been a very popular group for film crews. The group was the main focus of the 2011 wildlife documentary Meerkats 3D, also known as Clan of the Meerkats and Mighty Meerkats in 2D. Kleintjie, Bean and Maroon all had major roles, while several other meerkats such as Ningaloo, Pilko, Wales and Littl'un had minor parts. The Kung Fu made their second TV appearance on the hour-long 2013 documentary called Natural World: Meerkats - Secrets of an Animal Superstar, which mainly focused on Kleintjie and her last two pups, Squirt and Weenie. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs